Recent developments in television video quality include the "Super-VHS" video recording/playback system. In the "Super-VHS" video recording/playback system the luminance and chrominance signals are processed separately from each other. The input and output terminals of the various video units use the "S-terminals" which is an industry standard designation. The use of separate luminance and chrominance channels maximizes the video quality by eliminating the interference between the luminance and chrominance signals commonly prevalent in composite signals comprising a mixture of the luminance and chrominance signals.
In addition, as television screens are becoming ever larger, more and more video units now allow the user to switch the aspect ratio, the ratio of the picture width to the picture height as defined by the active picture, from 4:3 used in conventional television units to 16:9 used in newer systems. In order that the output of a video tape recorder, when in the playback mode, can be viewed on a screen with the desired aspect ratio, the aspect ratio changeover operation has had to be performed manually.